The girl with powers
by LouDiazGHottie
Summary: Jenna Coleman is a girl of 21 years, she has powers, she is always humiliated in college, but she has friends who support it, she has lost her entire family, she is a bit strange She meets a blond man with blue eyes
1. The first meeting

Jenna Coleman is a girl of 21 years, she has powers, she is always humiliated in college, but she has friends who support at her, she has lost her entire family, she is a bit strange

She meets a blond man with blue eyes

* * *

Jenna walked down the street, the wind whipped the body of Jenna, several strands of hair were in her eyes, she did not see well, she brushed the hair from her face, Jenna went to college, some girls look at her with hatred and derision, Jenna sighed in boredom and fatigue, she does not support this position

"Hey Jenna, I heard you like Derek, but I think he feels attracted to you" A girl of black hair, blue eyes and tall, she would say laughing derisively

"Hi Helen, yes, it is true, why?" Jenna said calmly

"For any guy would notice you, you're a zero of any man, I tell you the truth, qe not suffer" Helen said mocking of the poor Jenna

"That's not true, I'm pretty, I'm not a very beautiful girl, but I'm pretty" Jenna said sadly

"No, it's true, you're not pretty, you're ugly, I am the most beautiful of all the girls" Helen said harshly

**_Narcissist, she thinks the best of here, _**Jenna thought she looked seriously and kept walking without looking back

Jenna went to the classroom, she sat on the desk,she was bored as ever, Jenna looked at her nails painted blue, and began to look at the blackboard, the professor came, Jenna sighed in relief, with the arrival of the professor she was saved, The professor looked all students, some missed classes, Jenna was a little quieter

"Good morning students" The professor said friendly and cheerful

"Good morning, Professor Stevens" All students said with a weariness

"They have very off mood this morning, well, beginning with the class" Professor Stevens said calmly

Jenna gave the report, she looked at the blackboard again, everything was very boring, always the same routine, Jenna is always humbled by almost everyone and nobody does anything about it, she has few friends, but they are very loyal, Jenna has powers and does not know why she has them all in Jenna's life is boring, she wants adventure, Her friends called Lydia Hale and Matt Forrester, Professor went drinking coffee in the staff room, Jenna sighed nerve

Helen got up from the desk and approached Jenna, she had a wicked grin on his face, Jenna looked with fear, she does not want to be humiliated again, Jenna shook slightly, now what will happen?, Helen looked with scorn and disgust at Jenna, Jenna looked nervously, she did not know what to do

"Jenna, a stupid nerd, do you think that someone is going to love you ?, Do not be an idiot, surely your family committed suicide because you did not want and they hated you," Helen said laughing like crazy, she is very bad with Jenna

"Helen's enough, I'm sick of you, you're a fucking bitch, you'll think better than everyone because you're not, you're a very insecure girl why are you like, do not make fun of my family is bad tease the dead, they loved me more than anything in the world, you know nothing "Jenna said angrily, and began to mourn with rage, Helen laughed

"Helen respects to the dead, you're so bad Helen" Lydia said very angry

"I do not care, does not return the dead is dead, they'll probably lying to you, Jenna, no one will ever love you, Lydia you do not meddle, it's not your problem" Helen was saying calmly, is a blatant

"Helen, you have no heart, as a girl will say that, making fun of everyone up from the dead, Lydia is my friend, and friends do that," Jenna said angry and the board fell, very strange

"Oh sure, you're a witch" Helen said laughing

Almost all began mocking Jenna, everyone said witch, Jenna felt so bad, Professor Stevens arrived at last, Jenna began to mourn, Helen was speechless

"Helen, you always making others feel bad, causing suffering to those who are not like you, go to the principal's office, I'll take you up there," said Professor Stevens seriously, he hates this whole situation

"But Professor," Helen said excitedly

"No buts, go now, the director is sick of you" Stevens said Mad Professor

Helen glared at Jenna, she was angry, they went to the principal's office, Helen now receive their punishment, she believed they could get away with it, they are in the office, the director seriously looked at Helen

"Helen, I will not do that to you, you always break the rules, do nothing good, your grades are excellent, but you behavior is so negative, so arrogant and overbearing, I have to suspend you for a week, I have no alternative "Director Hammond said seriously

"It was just a joke, always take it badly, director Hammond, rules are made to be broken, do not get so dramatic with that, hey, you can not do that, tomorrow is Valentine dancing is not fair," said Helen calmly, but then said shrieking

"I do not tolerate jokes, Miss Sox, watch your vocabulary Helen, it's not my fault, sorry can not do anything, you can retire to your home," he said seriously

Helen left the place, she was angry with everyone, she went home, Jenna went to lunch at the cafeteria, everyone was gossiping about the suspension of Helen, the first time this has happened to Helen, and some gossiped that was the fault of Jenna

"That is a stupid Jenna" An Asian girl said mockingly of Jenna

Jenna growled in anger and rage, she was eating, the suspension of Helen caused uproar and everyone blamed poor Jenna, Jenna sighed in boredom and fatigue, the hours passed, it's time to go home, Jenna was walking down the street, quietly and slowly, two friends of Helen they pulled the arm snapped Jenna, Jenna was sore for that

"Hey let me go, it hurts me, what's wrong with you two?" Jenna said very sore

"If that's what you want, your fault suspended Helen, you fucking bitch" Kara said angrily, she released her arm

"It's not my fault, she is a troublemaker, and Professor Stevens saw, is nobody's fault, to see, got herself into this mess, and problems are solved talking" Jenna said seriously

"Yes it is your fault phenomenon, shut up" Lana said seriously, she slapped at Jenna

Jenna was running the place, she cried, always humiliated and beaten, Helen was behind her, Jenna turns around and looked at her, she was very frightened, Kara and Lana appeared, this is not good

"Hey girls, it's not my fault, I did not do anything, I swear," Jenna said very nervous andterrified, she trembled violently

"It's all your fault, always your big mouth, it is normal to be afraid," Helen said harshly

Karan and Lana grabbed Jenna's arms from behind and knocked to the ground, Jenna fell face down, she turns, Helen begins to beat her, Kara and Lana clung to Jenna for her not to move, Helen scratched and kicked at Jenna, Kara and Lana released Jenna and knocked to the ground, Jenna was crying inconsolably, they went and left Jenna suffering, she had a sharp pain, Adam watched Jenna, she knew someone was watching

Who's there?, it's not funny "Jenna said crying

"You do not be afraid, I am not here to hurt you," Adam said quietly

"Who are you?" Jenna said nervously, she rose from the ground, her wounds were regenerated

"I am Adam, and I've watched you for some time, have suffered much, what is your name?, you have powers, I'm like you, I have powers" Adam was saying seriously, he asked her name

"I am Jenna Coleman, Really?, Why have you seen me?" Jenna says nervous and very scared

"Jenna, nice name, I come to offer you a deal, dear," Adam said quietly

"A deal ?, tell me question, please" Jenna said confused

"Well, you always have humbled, right?, I offer you to join me, and revenge on everyone who has wronged us, I never make deals so you should accept" Adam approached her, he said seriously

"Well, I accept your deal, I'll join you for revenge, I'm tired of all this" Jenna made a bad decision, she is very naive

"You made a good decision, I was right with you, I'll help you get back at the people who have hurt you Jenna" Adam put his hand on Jenna's shoulder, he said calmly

Jenna looked at his watch, it was too late to go home to change, she quickly went to work, she does not want to be late, Adam smiles and looked at Jenna, Jenna was changed in her work, she went to work


	2. The Revenge is Sour

Jenna Coleman is a girl of 21 years, she has powers, she is always humiliated in college, but she has friends who support at her, she has lost her entire family, she is a bit strange

She meets a blond man with blue eyes


End file.
